List:Nonaka Miki Pocket Morning Weekly Q
Nonaka Miki Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A is an forum page for the purpose of listing Nonaka Miki's answers from Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A. Newest ;(7/23) What's the animal you'd want to see first at a zoo? :Chicks I can touch! List of Q&A 2014= ;(12/18) Please tell us what your motive was for auditioning for Morning Musume。 '14. :I previously liked Morning Musume。, and got a push from the lyrics "Ima shika dekinai kimi ga shitai koto wo shinayo" (Do the things you want which you only can now), I thought I'd join Morning Musume。 so I could do my beloved dancing!ro-kun. "Pocket Morning Q&A (New Member Special Edition)." Hello!Online. 2014-12-22. ;(12/18) Please tell us your feelings now you've joined your groups. :Since I'm happy that the dream I was having became reality, :I really felt that my dream of having too much fun would come true! ;(12/18) Please tell us someone you respect. :My Morning Musume。 senpai. I admire them too! ;(12/18) What's your favorite word or phrase? :"Good fortune will come to those who smile" :If you smile, happiness will come to you! ;(12/18) Is there a food you're good at cooking? :Fruiche ;(12/18) What's something you like to say? : "Nanka nee~!" :"Ano nee~!" ;(12/18) Do you have good eyesight? :It's so incredibly bad! ;(12/18) Is there an impression you do well? :I haven't tried doing impressions... ;(12/18) Is there something you can take pride in? :I have pride in my English and English pronunciation! ;(12/18) What's something you make sure to do every day before sleeping? :Play my beloved piano and listen to music...! ;(12/18) Is there a massive failure you've had recently? :I forgot my wallet when I went out, only bringing my IC bus card with me, so I was penniless (- -；) ;(12/18) What's the funniest thing you've laughed at recently? :I've been into watching comedy recently, and so laughed like crazy watching a comedy show. ;(12/18) Do you think you're a boke or tsukkomi ? :Though I think I'm both, :my friends always tell me I'm an airheaded boke. ;(12/18) Is there anything you couldn't live without? :Music! I'm listening to music around the clock. ;(12/18) Please tell us your future ambition. :I'll work hard in dancing and singing and talk, all of it! :I want to chase my senpai as soon as I can. |-|2015= ;(1/6) Please tell us a line from a manga, movie, drama etc. that you adore and would like to try saying yourself. :"Ball games are my specialty" :Though it's not a line from a movie or drama or anything, since I'm bad at ball games, it's a line I'd like to try saying.http://www.hello-online.org/index.php?app=helloapp&CODE=article&topic=2203 ;(1/13) Please tell us a line from a manga, movie, drama etc. that you adore and would like someone to say to you. :''"I trust you"''Translator Note: she wrote the first line in English :This means "I trust you!" :I think it's a beautiful line!http://www.hello-online.org/index.php?app=helloapp&CODE=article&topic=2209 ;(2/10) Who is the coolest member in Hello Pro? :℃-ute's Yajima Maimi-san. Though she has lo~ts of cute points too, :when watching her perform I always think she looks so cool. |-|2018= ;(7/17) If you happened to be in the same class, who's a member you think you'd surely become close with? :Kamiko~. :Minamina. ;(10/2) You trip over nothing. What kind of reaction do you give? :Keep on walking just like nothing happened. ;(12/25) Please give us an analysis of characteristics or tendencies of your fans. :Most of them are enjoying life. They have a wide range of interests. :I think their spirit of "I'll do anything if it's fun!" is similar to my own. |-|2019= ;(5/21) Who are members with high feminine/ikemen appeal? :Femininity, Chii-chan. :Ikemen appeal, Ikuta-san. ;(7/23) What's the animal you'd want to see first at a zoo? :Chicks I can touch! References Category:Nonaka Miki Category:Pocket Morning